yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Transcript)
Here is the fourteenth transcript of the fourteenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One day, Thomas was waiting at a junction with Princess Twilight Sparkle in his cab when a bus arrived with a young earth pony driving him. Thomas the Tank Engine: Hello, who're you? Bertie the Bus: I'm Bertie, who're you? Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm Thomas, I run this branchline. Sandbar: Hey, Miss Sparkle, how's it going? Twilight Sparkle: Sandbar? What are you doing here? Bertie the Bus: He was helping me. (to Thomas) Oh, I remember you. I saw you got stuck in the snow when I was helping my passengers until Terrence got you out of the snow. In fact, I've come to help you with your passengers today. Thomas the Tank Engine: Help me? I can go faster than you! Bertie the Bus: You can't. Thomas the Tank Engine: I can! Bertie the Bus: Sandbar and I will race you and Twilight. Sandbar: (chuckles) My thoughts exactly, Bertie. Soon, their drivers agreed for the race going ahead. At last, Spike was ready to signal for the race to begin. Spike: Are you ready? Go! Thomas never could go fast at first and Bertie drove in front. Annie and Clarabel: Why don't you go fast?! Why don't you go fast?! Thomas the Tank Engine: Wait and see! Wait and see! Twilight Sparkle: Faster, Thomas! Faster! Annie and Clarabel: He's a long way ahead! But Thomas didn't mind, he remembered the level crossing. There was Bertie fuming at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. Thomas the Tank Engine: Goodbye, Bertie! Twilight Sparkle: See you at the finished line, Sandbar! Sandbar: Come on, Bertie. Let's go! After that, the road have left the railway so they couldn't see Bertie and Sandbar. Then, they had to stop at a station to let off passengers. Thomas the Tank Engine: Quickly, please! Twilight Sparkle: Climb onboard. And off, they went again. Thomas the Tank Engine: Come along! Come along! Annie and Clarabl: We're coming along! We're coming along! Twilight Sparkle: Faster! Faster! Thomas the Tank Engine: (panted) Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Then, they look ahead. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, look! There was Bertie tooting triumph on his horn. Sandbar: Hello, Twilight! Bye, Twilight! Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh deering me! Oh deering me! Twilight Sparkle: You can do it, Thomas! Thomas the Tank Engine: I hope you're right, Twilight! Thomas' Driver: Steady, Thomas! Annie and Clarabel: We'll beat Bertie and Sandbar yet! We'll beat Bertie and Sandbar yet! We'll beat Bertie and Sandbar yet! Thomas the Tank Engine: (panted) We'll do it! We'll do it! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! There's a station. Then, they heard Bertie and Sandbar. Bertie the Bus: Goodbye, Thomas. You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop, we buses have to work, you know. Goodbye. Sandbar: See you later at the finish line, Twilight! Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, dear. We've lost. Twilight Sparkle: Here, have some cold water, Thomas. He felt better after a drink. The signal dropped. Thomas the Tank Engine: Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Thomas. Let's beat Bertie and Sandbar. Thomas the Tank Engine: Right, Twilight. As they cross the bridge, they heard an impatience "Honk, honk". There was Bertie and Sandbar, waiting at the traffic lights. Sandbar: Let's go, Bertie. They started with a roar and chased on half to Thomas again. Twilight Sparkle: Full speed ahead, Thomas! Now, Thomas has reached his full speed. Sandbar: Come on, Bertie. Faster! Bertie the Bus: I'm trying. Bertie tried hard but Thomas was too fast. Whistling in triumphly, he plunged into a tunnel, leaving Bertie toiletry far behind. Sandbar: Oh, man. Thomas was going to win. Thomas the Tank Engine: (panted) We've done it! We've done it! Annie and Clarabel: We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray! Twilight Sparkle: You did it, Thomas! We won! Woohoo! Everyone was there to celebrate Thomas' victory, but they gave Bertie a good welcome too. Bertie the Bus: Well done, Thomas, Twilight, that was fun. But to beat you two over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane. Sandbar: But hey, we each two make a pretty good team. Twilight Sparkle: We know, Sandbar. Thomas the Tank Engine: I couldn't agree more, Twilight. They now keep each other busy, they often to talk about their race but Bertie's passengers don't like being bounce like peas in a frying pan. And Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia has warn Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. So, although, between you and me. They would like to have another race, I don't think they would ever will. Do you? The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225